This application seeks support for the University of Iowa Child Health Research Center in response to RFA 90-HD-03. The proposal is to establish by the P30 grant mechanism a new center that will provide core support for laboratories and administrative resources applicable to a number of research projects. The theme of the Center will be the molecular biology of development. Encompassed by this theme are the identification and localization of genes on the human genome, mechanisms by which specific genes regulate the synthesis and timing of gene products, and the effects of gene products or their absence on the structure or function of developing tissues. The P.I., Program Director and 12 other Established Investigators whose funded research is closely related to the theme of the CHRC will act as an Advisory Committee to select initially from 9 highly qualified new faculty pediatrician scientists as many as 4-5 recipients of New Project Development Funds and/or one Pediatric Scientist recipient to support their research. Each of the 1090-91 candidates expects to conduct investigations appropriate to the CHRC theme, under the guidance of one or more identified Established Investigators. Each will perform certain molecular biologic procedures in a Shared Core Laboratory under the supervision of a Core Laboratory Director and with the technical help of an Assistant Research Scientist and Research Assistants. Young investigators supported by the Center also may spend other periods of time working in the laboratories of their respective Established Investigators. This arrangement will provide cost effective, quality-controlled, scientifically justified instrumentation and procedure performance of great utility to the recipients of support. Measures to attract women and minority pediatricians to research careers have been incorporated. The Center is anticipated to capitalize on an institutional infrastructure of interdisciplinary research. build upon a departmental tradition of research career development, promote productivity and collaboration, and speed the application of new basic science discoveries to clinical care.